hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is an unusual opponent. He is the Final Fantasy character, crossing the various gates in the Void in his search for swords. This search has lead him to the Awful Dinn, a sword held by the bard and hired third boss in Kraken's Tower. After licking the blade, this character died, and Gilgamesh became the stand-in boss. He's rather comical, and enjoys competition more than battle. He was defeated, but Enkidu, an ally, recovered the body and sent it to continue on his travels. Gilgamesh is a human with an epic Girallon's Blessing, and usually hides the extra arms in a cloak. He has a gray complexion, red/orange armor, and six arms, in which he holds an arsenal of different weapons (all themselves references to Final Fantasy games). Gilgamesh's main source of offense is to combine the Duskblades Arcane Channeling with multiple attacks. He has warblade levels as well, making him difficult to defeat. However, his multiclassing left him with one weakness: He has low HP. This oversight meant that he was destroyed easily. Gilgamesh has 20 levels in Warblade and Duskblade, 40 levels in Rogue, 30 levels in Sorcerer, and 10 levels in Void Incarnate. The room Gilgamesh is fought in is fairly plain, with no features except for the entrance and exit door which is blocked, and can only be opened once he is defeated. There is about ankle deep water in the floor, but not enough to cause any problems. =Gilgamesh= :"Fools! You face the mightiest swordsman in all Ivalice! You face ME! GILGAMESH!" ::—Gilgamesh Has 6 arms due to instantaneous Epic Girallon's Blessing. Battle Clarity (Ex): You can enter a state of almost mystical awareness of the battlefield around you. As long as you are not flat-footed, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus (maximum equals your warblade level) on your Reflex saves (+17). Battle Ardor (Ex): The sheer love of battle lends uncanny strength to your blows. Starting at 3rd level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on rolls made to confirm critical hits. (+17) Battle Cunning (Ex): Your instinct for seizing the moment gives you a signifi cant advantage over foes unprepared for your attack. At 7th level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on melee damage rolls against flat-footed or flanked opponents. (+17) Battle Skill (Ex): You anticipate your enemies’ ploys and tactics. At 11th level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on any check made to oppose an enemy’s bull rush, disarm, feint, overrun, sunder, or trip attempt. (+17) Battle Mastery (Ex): You notice the most subtle openings and cues offered by your opponents. At 15th level, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls made whenever you make an attack of opportunity. (+17) Arcane Attunement: Dancing lights, Detect Magic, Flare, Ghost Sound, Read Magic 20/day Armored Mage: Medium armor and heavy shield do not cause spell failure. Spell Power: +5 vs. SR if you injure opponent (for whole encounter) Arcane Channeling: Channel Touch spell into weapon, effects for full attack. Arcane Strike: -1 spell (+ spell level on attack rolls, spell levelx1d4 damage with 1 weapon for remainder of round; up to 15th level.) Common Spells: *''Intensified Vampiric Touch:'' +324 damage, +324 temp HP *''Intensified Shocking Grasp:'' +648 shock damage *''True Strike:'' +20 to next hit *''Wraithstrike:'' Use touch *''Intensified Touch of Idiocy:'' -12 Int, Wis, Cha (not below 1) *''Intensified Disintegrate:'' +1296 damage (fort DC 35 half) *''Intensified Enervation:'' -8 Negative Levels *''Slashing dispel:'' 1d20+54 dispel check. If a spell is dispelled, deals 2xspell level (more for multiple). Remember Arcane Channeling. Possessions: *Potion of Energy Dust: +2 Str *Potion of Goddess: +2 Cha *''Awful Dinn'' :Adamantine Short Sword +15 (1d6+15, 19-20) :Enhancements: +3 sonic damage x Cha *Mythril Full Plate +20 :+28 AC :Enhancements: Twilight (counts as light), Soulfire (Death ward), *''Sulfron Ingot: see Ragnaros'' Choice x1 *''Zantetsuken IV'' :Scimitar +20 (1d6+20, 18-20) :Enhancements: Wounding (-1 con on hit), Vorpal, Aptitude, Sure Striking (auto-aligns vs. specific enemies) *''Lightbringer VI'' :Short Sword +20 (1d6+20, 18-20) :Enhancements: Wounding, Aptitude, Sure Striking, Holy Power(+3d6 Holy; -1 negative level to evil) *''Buster Sword VII'' :Great Sword +20 (2d6+20, 19-20) :Enhancements: Can be wielded in 1 hand without penalty, Wounding, Aptitude, Sure Striking, +1d6 on crit *''Revolver VIII'' :Longsword +20 (1d8+20, 19-20) :Enhancements: Wounding), Enfeebling (-1d6+2 temporary str damage on crit), Aptitude, Sure Striking, Shattermantle (-2 Spell Resistance on hit) *''Orichalcon IX'' :Dagger +20(1d4+20, 19-20) :Enhancements: Wounding, Lethal Precision (+2d6 special damage), Aptitude, Sure Striking *''Brotherhood X'' :Bastard Sword +20 (1d10+20, 19-20) Desiccating Force (+2d6 water damage, (x2 vs fire creatures)), Wounding, Aptitude, Sure Striking Common Maneuvers/Stances: *''Dancing Mongoose'' Claw Boost: 1 additional attack with up to 2 weapons *''Raging Mongoose'' Claw Boost: 2 additional attacks with up to 2 weapons *''Flesh Ripper'' Claw: DC 38 or -4 penalty to AC/attacks for 1 round. *''Girallon Windmill Flesh Rip'' Claw Boost: Multiple hits = rend damage (8d6+ additional 2d6 for each hit); per target. *''Sudden Leap'' Claw Boost: Swift jump for movement (can tumble) *''Swooping Dragon Strike'' Claw: Jump Check to opponent's space, No dex and +60d6 damage. Fort save = Jump Check or Stunned *''Hamstring Attack'' Claw: Normal damage +1d8 dex, -10 speed Fort 31 halves) *''Iron Heart Focus'' Heart counter: Reroll 1 save; must take second *''Iron Heart Surge'' Heart: Negates 1 condition, +2 on attack rolls *''Iron Heart Endurance'' Heart Boost: heals 200 hp when under half. *''Lightning Recovery'' Heart counter: Reroll 1 missed attack at +2 *''Wall of Blades'' Heart counter: Replace AC with an attack roll Stances *''Blood in the Water'' Claw Stance: +1 attack/damage each time you crit something. (1 minute duration, cumulative) *''Leaping Dragon Stance'' Claw Stance: +10 Jump *''Hunter's Stance'' Claw Stance: Scent *''Prey on the Weak'' Claw Stance: +1 attack when opponent goes under 0 hp. Bonus Items: *''Tiger Claw Knife'': Extraordinary Kukri+20 :Damage: 1d4+20, 18-20;slashing, :Enchantments: Aptitude (Copies weapon feats), Natural (can replace 1 natural weapon) :Special: Swooping Dragon Strike; Jump Check to leap on target for 1 hit; if successful, the target does not get dex to AC, and you deal +10d6 damage. In addition, they must make a Fortitude save (DC is your jump check) or be stunned for 1 round. Category:Dungeons and Dragons